Heroes Path
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: (Takes place at the end of season 2 of the original series.) Ben and Kevin end up in another universe. There, Ben finds new resolve to be an even better hero. (Ben/Harem Gwevin) Enjoy.
1. Battle in the Nul Void

Heroes path

Chapter 1

Battle in the Nul Void

Okay, Time for my tenth fic. So, what's more appropriate then Ben 10, my favorite show as a kid. And just for the record, I love all of them including Omniverse. Now, this takes place just at the end of season 2 in the episode where Vilgax and Kevin face off against Ben in the Nul Void and as stated in the summary, this will be a Gwevin and Ben x Harem fic. Now without any further delay... Let's kick it up!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

All Ben could do was look on in horror from behind a boulder in the Nul Void as his 2 mortal enemies, Vilgax and Kevin, held his cousin, Gwen captive. Just then the squid faced alien began to speak.

"The choice is yours Tennyson. The Omnitrix or your precious cousin." Vilgax said as Ben began to think over the ultimatum.

'What do I do?' Ben thought to himself as he looked down at the Omnitrix. 'If I don't give up the Omnitrix, he'll kill Gwen. But if I do, the entire universe would be in danger.' He thought as he racked his brain to try and find a way out of this.

Suddenly Ben's eyes widened as he thought of something he had discovered 2 weeks earlier. He then began to move his hand to the Omnitrix and began to rabidly spin the dile rapidly left and right until a yellow line appeared on the green of the symbol. Ben then began to turn the dile until the symbol became all but covered in orange with only a little green dot in the middle of the symbol. Ben then took 1 last deep breath before pressing down on the dile causing the Omnitrix to beep.

'3 minutes.' Ben tought as he stepped out to face Vilgax and Kevin. "Take it." He said simply as Gwen got a worried look on her face with what Ben was about to do.

"Ben don't!" Gwen called out as Kevin put 1 of his Wildmut hands over her mouth.

"It's alright Gwen." Ben said in a calming voice. '2 minutes 30 seconds.' He thought as Vilgax and Kevin approached The former holding a device to remove the Omnitrix to Ben's left wrist and the latter holding Gwen to his right arm.

Just as Vilgax had removed the Omnitrix from Ben's wrist, Kevin threw Gwen of the rock face they were standing on. Ben only had a moment to respond as he jumped on Kevin's Heatblast arm and kicked him in the face before jumping off the rock face to get to Gwen who had activated her jetpack to get back to Ben and caught him.

"Alright, now let's get the Omnitrix from Vilgax." Gwen said.

"No." Ben said quickly. "Just get to the portal and let's get out of here!" He said causing Gwen to look at him.

"Your just gonna leave the Omnitrix with-" Gwen said before Ben interrupted.

"In about a minute and a half it won't matter who has it. Now move!" Ben commanded as Gwen could only nod in reply as the 2 of them began flying towards the portal.

Meanwile Kevin got up while holding his head with his Diamandhead hand. "Why that little." He said while gritting his teeth at Ben's actions.

"No matter. Those 2 are insignificant now I have the Omntrix." Vilgax said with pride before Kevin came up behind him and hit him with all four of his fists held together.

"You mean, now that I have it." Kevin said smugly before turning his attention back to the fleeing Ben and Gwen. "Oh no you don't." He said in a low growl as he began to fly after them, while Gwen looked back to see him.

"Ben, Kevin's on our tail!" Gwen said in a panic.

"Never mind him. Just keep flying." Ben ordered.

"But what if he catches up to us before we can reach the portal?" She asked.

"Alright." Ben said before grabbing a pistol from the belt of Gwen's Plumer suit. "You drive and I'll shoot." He said as he fired off multiple blasts at Kevin.

Despite Ben's best efforts, Kevin just kept coming at them while deflecting each blast Ben threw at him with the blaster, easily deflecting each shot with his Diamandhead arm. Even when Ben and Gwen reached the portal Kevin was right on them and managed to grab Ben by the leg. It was only when this happened that Ben had noticed Kevin was holding the Omnitrix.

"Kevin, no! I set the Omntrix to self destruct!" Ben shouted trying to get free from Kevin's grip. 'Crap. Only 10 seconds left. Gwen. Grandpa. I'm sorry.' Ben thought with a tear rolling down his cheek as he let go of Gwen and pushed her with all his might. The last thing Gwen saw as she left the portal was the Omnitrix exploding and the inside of the portal beginning to wobble.

"BEN!" Gwen called out as the portal faded. Gwen couldn't help but break down in tears.

Max ran up to Gwen, grabbing her in his arms and asking her what happened. Gwen then told him about everything that had just happened.

"It's alright, Gwen." Max said trying to comfort his crying Granddaughter.

"But Ben's either dead or trapped in the Nul Void!" Gwen shout histericly.

"Gwen, listen. If the explosion happened in portal, then Ben was likely blasted to a random location. Just keep calm. I'm sure that where ever Ben is. He's safe." Max said to her. And as luck would have it, he was right.

Meanwhile, Ben had woken up in an empty road, his shirt burned in several spots. He looked over to his right and saw a shirtless, barefoot, human, Kevin. Ben grabbed the blaster (which thankfully survived the explosion) and walked over to Kevin pointing it at him. Kevin the woke up.

"My head. It doesn't hurt anymore." Kevin said to him self.

"What do mean." Ben asked him still pointing the blaster at Kevin surprising him.

"When ever I absorbed energy the rest of me would feel so good. But my head would hurt and I'd get angry. I tried to stop it. But when ever I did, it just hurt worse. Kevin said as remembered everything he did. Ben looked at Kevin and saw the remorse in his eyes.

"Well, that's the past." Ben said as he turned the safety on his blaster and tucked it in the back of his pants. "What's important is what you do from here on." He said holding his hand out. Kevin then got a genuine smile on his face as he grabbed Ben's hand and stood up. "Alright, let's see if we can find Gwen and my Grandpa." Ben said as Kevin looked over his shoulder.

"That might be a little difficult." Kevin said while looking up.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked turning around and seeing a billboard. "Oh." Ben said looking at the billboard and seeing a very familiar looking boy with 2 words next to him.

Ben 23

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

And there you go. Hope you liked it. Now, before I go, I have 2 questions. 1: Should Ben get a ne Omnitrix or an Ultimatrix? 2: I already have Echo Echo on the list of aliens for Ben to get. What other 9 aliens do you want on the list. Please note the following aliens are not an option. The original 12, Bullfrag, the horror monster aliens that Ben got in season 3, and possibly Goop. But that depends on if Goop and Tetrax's pilate Gluto are the same race. Please leave votes in the reviews and the 9 aliens that get the most votes will be used. Well, until next time... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Universe 23

Chapter 2

Universe 23

Alright time for chapter 2. But first, on to the reviews.

ShadowlordZane: Thanks for the review and the advice. But I'm not sure on how to do the profile poll thing.

Rexfan1333: First: thank you for voting Ultimatrix. Second: Canonbolt falls under the original 12. So can't. Third: The harem is as fallows. Charmcaster, Attea, Looma, EightEight, Lucy, Helen, and Ester.

leosmith1331: You thought I was going to wait till Omniverse to add in Looma and Attea. Also thank you for suggesting EightEight.

animefan29: I've sent you a pm for the thing you took issue with. Also I like all your choices for aliens. Especially Big Chill who happens to be my favorite alien. Though I'd personally replace Lodestar with Gravattack and Astrodactyle with Whampire.

duskrider: 1: Yeah cant wait to right that. 2: Wildvine is the twelth alien and Blitzwolfer aka Benwolf is the thirteenth. (Netflix and DVD order) Ditto is the seventeenth. Also, can Ben even turn in to an Anodite. I always assumed he couldn't due the fact that he is one-quarter Anodite.

Brayan Mariachi: Nice picks. though I'd personally go with Big Chill over Arctiguana.

masterart: Read to find out.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ben and Kevin were still standing in the abandoned road while looking at the billboard with the other Ben on it.

"So, if I've got this right, then that explosion somehow sent us to another dimension." Kevin said trying to wrap his head around their current situation.

"Well, I've traveled in space and time. So I really should have seen this coming." Ben said to his companion.

"Wait. You've traveled through time?" Kevin asked in shock.

"I'll tell you about it later. In the meantime we should see if we can find this universes Grandpa Max. Then we should be able to get back to ours." Ben said while taking charge.

"How would your Grandpa be able to help us get home?" Kevin asked.

"It was partly his tech that got us here in the first place. So maybe the one in this world can get us back." Ben reasoned.

"But how do you know he'd still have his tech in this universe?" Kevin asked.

"Well, the Ben on that billboard has an Omnitrix. So, hopefully that means that the Grandpa Max of this universe would still be a Plummer." Ben said.

"Wait up! Your Grandpa's a Plummer?" Kevin asked shock getting a look from Ben.

"Judging by your reaction, you know what they are." Ben said with a raised eye brow.

"My uh... My Dad was a Plummer." Kevin said looking down. "My Mom would tell me stories about him before I got my powers." He said looking forlorn.

"You okay?" Ben asked getting a little concerned.

"Three years. I haven't seen my Mom in three years." Kevin said tears welling up in his eyes. "I ran away after I got my powers. Then last year, during one of my cool downs, I went back to our house. She must have thought I was dead or something cause she was gone. I got angry went, on even worse and ten months later I met you." Kevin said finishing up his story.

Ben looked at Kevin, who was right on the edged of crying and one question couldn't help but come to him. "What would you do if you could track her down? He asked.

"I don't know." Kevin admitted. "I'd... probably say I was sorry." He said, not really being able to think of anything else to say.

Ben then put his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Tell you what. When we get back to our universe, I'll help you track down your Mom." He offered.

"Seriously?" Kevin asked getting a nod from Ben. "Thanks man." He said moving towards Ben with his arms open.

"Uh... I don't think we should..." Ben said.

"Oh, right. Cause of the crying." Kevin said.

"That and the shirtless and torn pants thing." Ben said as Kevin nodded. "Alright let's get walking." He said as the two of them began walking towards Bellwood.

After about thirty minutes of walking, Ben and Kevin reached a busy street in the middle of Bellwood. As they walked by the two of them were getting looks. Half from the fact that Kevin was still shirtless and half from the people confusing Ben for their local selbrety.

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Ben asked Kevin while they were walking.

"Yeah. The other you seems to have a lot of fans." Kevin replied.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Ben said. Suddenly, Ben began to hear a quiet whistling sound moving towards them. Ben's eyes then widened upon realising what the sound was. "GET DOWN!" He shouted before tackling Kevin to the ground, the two of them avoiding an explosion caused by the rocket that had been shot near them.

"What was that?" Kevin asked while grabbing his head, his ears still ringing from the explosion.

"SixSix." Ben said in a growl as he looked up to seeing a white armored version of his bounty hunter enemy.

"I've heard of him. He's supposed to be some sort of big shot bounty hunter." Kevin said getting to his feet. "What's he after?" He asked as Ben looked up a another billboard.

"Three guesses." Ben said taking out his gun as the two of them began to run before SixSix gave chase.

Ben and Kevin slid in to a near by ally to take cover from SixSix's blasts. "What now?" Kevin asked catching his breath.

"Now I lay down cover fire for him." Ben said pointing to a boy on the top a building across the street. Said boy was wearing a light blue polo shirt with a blue under a navy blue waist coat, blue jeans tucked in to his sneakers and earrings. "Also, if I ever start dressing like that, please kick my butt." He said with a groan.

"Wont have to." Kevin replied.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"I think you'd have to kick your own butt out of shame." Kevin clarified with a smirk. Just then, Ben 23 began to speak.

"Alright, hater alien lets see how you do against..." Ben 23 began before activating his blue and gold Omntitrix and turning the dile. As he slammed down on the dile, he transformed in to a blue reptilian quadruped alien. "Freeze Lizard!" He exclaimed as he began to attack SixSix.

"Freeze Lizard, seriously?" Ben asked in annoyance.

"What would you call it?" Kevin asked.

"Actualy, when I went to the future, I saw myself using that Alien. I called it Articguana." Ben said getting a nod from Kevin. The two of them then heard an explosion, getting them back in the game.

As Freeze Lizard continued to fight SixSix, countering his lasers with ice blasts. In response, SixSix fired off a missile right in front of Freeze Lizard causing an explosion which knocked him back. Upon hitting the ground, Freeze Lizard reverted back to Ben 23 and SixSix began walking towards him.

Just as SixSix made a reach for the Omnitrix, he was hit in the shoulder with a blast from Ben's pistol just as Kevin jumped up and hit him in the head with a pipe he had found in the ally. Ben then ran and grabbed Ben 23 picking him up and leading him to safety.

"Man, I'm glad the news camera's weren't around for that." Ben 23 said. "Thanks for the help." He said looking at Kevin. "I really owe... Me?" He said getting up from Ben's arm and staring at him. "Okay, what the heck is going on?" He asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Well, this is going to sound strange, Ben. But I'm you from another universe. This is my friend, Kevin. We ended up here because of an explosion and we need your help to get home.

"Alright, let's head back to my place. You can get some less burned clothes and you can tell me what you need." Ben 23 said as he led Ben and Kevin back to his house.

Once they arived at Ben 23's place Ben and Kevin quickly got some new clothes. Kevin was now wearing dark blue jeans, black sneakers and a white undershirt underneath an unbuttoned short-sleeved black shirt. Luckily for him, he was roughly the same size as both the Bens so the clothes fit him. As for Ben. Being that the only bit of his clothing that was damaged was his shirt, he only need to replace that. As such, he was wearing the same clothes only his new shirt had green as the main color, rather than white.

"Okay, so what do you need?" Ben 23 asked Ben and Kevin.

"We need to find this universes version of Grandpa Max. He'll have the tech that Kevin and I need to get back to our universe." Ben said as his counterpart begaan to look down sadly.

"Grandpa died a couple of years ago." Ben 23 said, choking up a little.

"I'm sorry, man." Kevin said, putting his hand on Ben 23's shoulder before he walked of to Ben. "So, what are we going to do now?" He asked as Ben went over to the window.

"I don't know." He said before turning back to his friend. "But we'll think of something"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB And their you go. I hope you liked the second chapter of this fic. Now before I go, I have an update and a question. First the update. The fallowing aliens are so far on the list for the Ultimatrix. Fast Track, Shocksquach, Astrodactyle, Swampfire, Jetray, and Jury Rigg, Keep in mind this can change before chapter 3. Now on to the question. I was thinking of having Ben and Kevin come across Zedd and her having the Nemetrix. Would you guys be cool with that? Please vote in the reviews as well as just review in general and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Azmuth

Chapter 3

Azmuth

Okay, time for chapter 3. Now, on to the reviews.

Brayan Mariachi: Actuely, I just plan on having Zedd intoduced without Khyber. But having him show up later. Thanks for your continued support.

ShadowlordZane: Even so, I'm always thabkful for reviews.

Rexfan1333: I can add Spidermonkey later. As for Rath. Absolutely. And I'll have to replace Astrodactyle and Shocksquach with Feedback and Gravattack.

masterart: Thanks for reviewing again and wait no longer.

Guest: I'll have to add in some of those later and some are already in the list. But Gig Chill and Gutrot were on the fence for a while. So I'll put them in.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ben was lying on the bed in Ben 23's room. Trying to think of a way to get home. 'Okay, Grandpa's Plumber tech is out. Maybe one of the bases in this universe.' He thaught. 'No, I don't have the access codes. Maybe...' Ben's thoughts trailed off as Kevin walked in.

"So, any idea's how we're gonna get home yet?" Kevin asked as Ben sat up.

"I think I might have some." Ben responded. "It's a long shot. But I think their might be a couple more people we can track down." Ben said.

"Like who?" Kevin asked. Ben was about to answer when Ben 23 barged in.

"Alright, you two have been cooped up here for way to long." Ben 23 said enthusiasticly.

"Dude, all we did was spend the night here." Kevin said while eyeballing the parallel version of his friend.

"Even so, you still need some food. Come on. We're going to mr Gyros. My treat." Ben 23 said.

"Wait sure it's a good idea for Me to be seen with you?" Ben asked while pointing to his face.

"Good point." Ben 23 said as he walked up to the closet, grabbed a black hoodie, and threw it to Ben. "Here, I think it fits you better than me." He said as Ben put the hoodie on.

About twenty minutes later, the three of them arrived at mr Gyro. Upon entering the restaurant, the civilians began cheering loudly for Ben 23.

"Wow, people really love you." Ben said impressed.

"What, you're not famous where you come from?" Ben 23 asked looking at his counterpart.

"Not really and I don't really want to. " Ben replied with a shrug as Ben 23 got them some food.

"To bad I think you'd like being a hero." Ben 23 responded as the three of them sat down with their food.

"You're right. I did." Ben said looking down thinking about the events of the previous day.

"What do you mean?" Ben 23 asked.

"I had an Omnitrix like yours." Ben said pointing to the device on his counterpart's wrist.  
>"But I had a choise to make and I stand by the one I made." He said as he looked back up and Ben 23. "Well that's enough of being sad. I think I've thought of a way for me and Kevin back home." He said as he remembered what he was thinking about earlier.<p>

"Oh, really? What did you have in mind?" Ben 23 asked.

"Well, even with Grandpa... gone, you must have some friends. Like Tetrax." Ben suggested.

"No, it's just me. It's been that way for the past year." Ben 23 said.

"Okay, did you ever pocket some of the tech from your enemies?" Kevin asked joining the conversation.

"Nope, sorry." Ben 23 responded.

"Any magical enemies we could track down?" Ben asked trying to think of every option.

"You have enemies that know magic?" Ben 23 asked in shock.

Ben then groaned slightly before lying his head on the table. Everything he could think of doing was turning up dead ends. 'Man, can't I catch a break?' He thought to himself before looking of to the side. As he did, he saw an object flying towards the window. Ben's eyes then narrowed. "HIT THE DECK!" He shouted before he kicked the table causing him to slide. Kevin and Ben 23 then ducked under a nearby table as the grenade that was tossed in went off, turning out to be a smoke bomb.

Ben 23 then activated his Omnitrix. "Darn, I can't see anything in this smoke." He said trying to see an alien. "Oh well. Here goes nothing." He said slapping down abd turing in to a cyan version of Heatblast. "Okay, Charcoal-man man works." He said before absorbing the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Sixsix and two others walked in. Ben kind of recognized the one on the left. But not the one in the middle with the staff and on energy core in the middle of his armor.

"The Intelectuary." Charcoal-man said with gritted teeth. (If Pyronites even have teeth.)

"Handle the other two. Leave Tennyson to me." The Intelectuary comanded as SixSix and the being in white attacked. As they approached, Kevin attempted to charge at SixSix only to be hit against the wall. Upon hitting the wall, instinct seemed to take over as Kevin absorbed the concrete causing it to envelope is body.

Kevin looked at his hand noticing not only what had happened but a certain lack of pain. "No headache. Alright, let's go!" Kevin said as he leapt out to fight SixSix while Ben 23 continued to fight the Intelectuary.

Meanwhile, Ben continued to fight the man in white. 'Come on why aren't my shots doing any thi... Wait a minute!' Ben thaught to himself as it dawned on him who he was fighting. "Tetrax!" The armored mans helmet then folded down to review a diamond faced alien.

"How do you know my name?" Tetrax asked him.

"In my universe, we,re friends." Ben said as he stepped out and put his gun up. "So why don't you just explain to me what's going on." He said as Terax began to explain that he was here with the creator of the Omnitrix to reclaim it from Ben 23. The reason for this being that the Omnitrix was meant for Max and since having the Omnitrix, Ben 23 had been attacking not only the bad aliens. But simple aliens just trying to come to earth to make a decent living.

Ben stood there in thought for a moment. The Tetrax of his universe had ever steered him wrong and this one seemed almost the same. So he knew he could trust him. While he was thinking about it, he saw Ben 23 about to smash an old looking version of Greymatter. Withoud a second thought, Ben sprinted at Ben 23 and tackled him to the ground holding his Omnitrix arm behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Ben 23 asked.

"He can't fight back and you were about to kill him. When I started fighting, Grandpa told me that killing was the absolute last resort." Ben scolded.

Ben 23 was about to argue. But looked off to the side realising that Ben was. "I'm sorry. I got carried away and almost made a huge mistake. Thanks Ben." Ben 23 said as his counterpart helped him up. Upon seeing this the old Galvin smiled and walked up to the two Bens.

"The fact that you can admit that proves that perhaps there is hope for you yet." Azmuth said to Ben 23 before calling SixSix and Tetrax over to him as Kevin walked over to Ben woth his armor going down. "Now then, I am very curious what the story behind you two is." Asmuth said as Ben began to explain their situation to him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Alright, hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and I'm sorry if it was a little short but I'll try to make it up for you next time. Now, before I go, who would you like Ben and Kevin to come across first on their trip back to earth. Looma Attea or Zedd? Vote in the reviews. Well, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
